


Itty Bitty Human

by Stellartwix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, God why, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, bit of worm tongue action, he loves you in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellartwix/pseuds/Stellartwix
Summary: Blitzwing enjoys taking advantage of your weaknesses, no matter how humiliating they may be.
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Itty Bitty Human

Chest pounding and head reeling, you scurried throughout the dark, humid corridors of the mine, relying on your limited agility to avoid the cracks and rubble in your way. You panted, sweat piling atop your brow, not only from exerting yourself but from raw, primal terror.

The colossal footsteps behind you were approaching fast, and your human legs could only take you so far. Not having any other options, you snuck into the nearest crevice. You clasped your palms over your mouth, hoping to silence your heavy breaths. But when the ground shook beneath you, announcing the arrival of your pursuer, your heartbeat quickened exponentially.

“Puny organic! Quit hiding and show yourself!” 

You peered at him from your hideout, watching as the mech’s faceplate shifted from frustration to derangement.

“Come out, come out, wherever jou are! I von’t bite...a lot! _HAHAHA!”_

He hummed a silly tune to himself and proceeded to look for you in every cranny except one. Gradually, after a few slow and painful moments, he shrugged and walked out of your field of vision. But working Decepticons, you knew better than to let your guard down. So, despite a part of you wanting to believe that you successfully evaded him this time, you chose to prepare yourself for the worst by gritting your teeth and clenching your fists.

Unfortunately for you, just because you expected this outcome, didn’t mean it frightened you any less.

“Found jou!” He cackled, his servo just small enough to reach into the fissure and retrieve your body. You cussed and struggled to escape his mechanical hand but to no avail. The Decepticon held you below his helm, observing you squirm with a contemplative expression.

“Zat was a valiant effort, human.” He mused, monocle glinting. “For a second there, I thought you managed to escape me. I’m impressed. Jou should be proud of yourself.”

Before you could actually be flattered your superior’s compliment, he switched his face and promptly screamed in yours.

“But not too proud! I’m still going to punish jou for your failure, little one!”

At those words, your eyes widened and you began to tremble, a sight which caused his hotheaded persona to break into a toothy grin. Fuck. You didn’t know whether he was grinning at your fear or simply giddy at the thought of what he had planned for you. Either way, you were absolutely screwed.

“Blitzwing, no.” You protested, striving to remain composed. But when he pinned you to his palm and secured your hands above your head with a single digit, you knew it was all over.

“Blitzwing, don’t!-“

His random took control and unleashed his ungodly laughter, a sound that caused your entire frame to shiver.

_ “It’s tickle time!” _

The mech immediately commenced his attack by lifting your shirt and using his thumb to rub quick circles against your belly. You squeaked and attempted to hold in your giggles but failed miserably.

This wasn’t the first time he tortured you in this manner, but you were certainly glad that he learned to be gentle _(enough)_ with you. But even so, he was still quite relentless, rolling a digit of his other servo down your side and under your arms and legs, bringing tears to your eyes. Shit. Sometimes you even wondered if he got off to this.

Blitzwing’s crazed smile grew wide across his faceplate, his optics gleaming with delight as he watched you wriggle and scream with laughter.

“Asshole...jerk!” You cursed him between sharp breaths of air. “Dammit! I’m-I’m gonna MUH...MURDER YOU!”

The Cybertronian responded to your empty threats by cooing to you.

“ _Oooh_ , just look at my itty bitty human squirm!”

Then he paused, jagged optics narrowing as if he were in thought. He slowed his finger, allowing you to rest for a brief moment before chortling madly.

“Jou know vat _else_ squirms?”

A long and segmented glossa slowly slithered out from his mouth, wiggling menacingly. You gasped and shook your head, lips quirked in a pleading grin.

“No! Not-Not the tongue, Blitzwing! _Please_!”

But, of course, your begging was useless and he continued his onslaught by applying the tip of his tongue against your skin. The texture was absolutely torturous as it flicked against your belly, and that bastard knew it, too. While tears streamed down your cheeks, his laughter joined your own.

“Aren’t jou just the cutest!” He licked. “I could gobble you up for dinner!”

Heat engulfed your face as he teased you, taking immense and twisted pleasure from your uncontrollable bouts of giggles.

“ _Tickle, tickle, tickle! HAHAHA_!”

The mech lifted you to his lips and blew a giant, wet raspberry along your exposed torso, effectively rendering you a weeping, convulsive mess. But before the tickling could start again, he was eventually interrupted by your unintentional savior.

“Blitzwing!” Lugnut’s voice boomed. “Cease this foolishness at once. Megatron has issued us an order!”

The triple changer, although expressing his displeasure with a whine, had no choice but to obey. At the command center, you listened intently to Megatron’s commands to recover an Allspark fragment. Whatever. You were just grateful you were free of Blitzwing’s clutches. Occasionally, you stole glances at the mech, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Decepticon leader.

His optics narrowed in a glower.

“And I trust that our human ally has no other pathetic and _unfortunate_ weaknesses.”

Your cheeks burned throughout the remainder of the day. As you perched atop Blitzwing’s shoulder, you found him gazing at you, pondering to himself in his calm and collected demeanor.

You glared.

“What, asshole?”

He lifted his chin.

“I realized zat tickling is not much of a punishment if you enjoy it as much as I do.”

You intended to fulfill your promise to kill him sooner than later. 


End file.
